Life Death InBetween
by Hiei's-soulmate
Summary: Hiei, a coldblooded assassin has actually fallen for someone. A tortured soul named Kumori. She is exactly like him in some ways. Which makes him fall for her more. But he can never tell her that he loves her for in his heart he knows it would never work.
1. Chapter 1

**Life, Death, In-between **

**A Yu Yu Hakusho story**

****

Summery:

Hiei, a cold-blooded assassin has actually fallen for someone. A tortured soul named Kumori. She is exactly like him in some ways. Which makes him fall for her more. But he can never tell her that he loves her for in his heart he knows it would never work. But Kumori feels the exact same way for him. It's obvious though they like each other. Yusuke and the rest of the gang wont let them live it down but every time they mention it. They turn they're heads the other way and smirk. But being alone and beaten all of her life, she never knew the feeling. She kept it locked up.

But one large fight with one of Kumori's old enemies turned everything around. She got poisoned and near death, she forgot everything about her love for Hiei, and any other feelings. She walks the world like a person with no soul. Can Hiei turn things around and make her remember?


	2. rescuing a tortured soul

Life, Death In-between

Chapter one rescuing a tortured soul

Everyone knew it was too late. The alarms have been ringing and they could hear the soldiers run faster and louder towards them. Yusuke had a special mission. Rescue the chosen one before it was too late. Everyone was running franticly trying to find her in this locked up place. It almost seemed like a maze. You would expect one with the nickname the chosen one to be a ruler of some-sort or something but no. She was locked up in a room being badly injured near and over death. Everything about her was in her profile Koenma kept of her. Height: 4'11 race: white panther demon, which is also really rare, and it told everything else about her down to her past. He has been keeping a close eye on her because of the legends told about her. But now it has gone too far. Her father will kill her soon at this rate and they had to get her out as soon as possible.

"I think we take a turn here." Kurama said, leaning towards the right. Everyone followed him, even the soldiers not too far behind.

"LOOK IN THERE!" Kuwabara yelled out, he stopped for one moment to look in a clear, what looked like glass room with blood spots everywhere. And in the middle of it was a huge puddle of blood with the body of a girl who fit the description. Yusuke's eyes went wide as he looked at her. Her short black hair with her bangs covering one eye. How it contrasted with the normally white, but right now blood stained ears and tail. She had on a torn low-cut black and red shirt and black baggy torn up jeans.

"I'll take care of this." Hiei smirked, pulling out his sword and crashing into it with the glass. Shards of glass went everywhere. One cut strait past Kuwabara and he let out a small screech.

"You almost hit me shorty!" He yelled. Hiei replied with a smirk. Kurama gathered the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Stop! Drop the girl at once!" One of the soldiers yelled. Kuwabara pulled out his spirit sword and swung it at him.

"You want a piece of this?" he yelled, hoping to scare them away. Yusuke pulled up his spirit gun and Hiei took out his sword.

"I Leave for two hours and this is what happens?" a voice yelled angrily. He had long silver hair that was pulled back up into a pony and golden eyes that had an evil glare to them. He had Black Panther ears and a tail.

"I-I'm so sorry sir." apparently the head soldier said. The man just pulled out his metal claws and sliced him into pieces.

"Now I had better be getting back to my business. That girl belongs to me. I am her father Nyicuu." He smirked.

"I can't believe you just killed one of your own." Hiei said angrily. His eyes growing narrower. He clenched the sword even tighter in his fist.

"I guess that was my bad. Ohwell, he wasn't very strong anyways." Nyicuu smirked. His voice deep and evil. "Now give me back my ugly pathetic daughter and I'll let you keep your lives." Hiei charged at him with his sword, but Nyicuu was even faster. He dodged it and kicked Hiei right in the back of the head. But Yusuke counter-attacked him with his spirit gun. Sending Nyicuu flying and gave them just the right amount of time to get out of there before anyone else would find them.

2 hours later

Lying gently in Kurama's bed was Kumori. She peered open one eye, to see many changes from where she was when she last passed out. She shot up out of bed, only to fall back down from her injuries. She gave a small groan and placed her hand on her for head. "Where the fuck am I?" She whispered to herself.

"Your safe now." Kurama said, walking in though the door. Shivers went down her body when she heard this.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked angrily. She tried to get up again but her wounds just were too bad.

"I am Kurama," he walked over to her with a wet cloth in his hand and placed it over her four-head. "I wouldn't try to move if I were you, your wounds are horrible. I can't believe anyone could survive with your kind of wounds."

Kumori smirked, "I've had worse wounds than this before."

"I'd listen to Kurama if I were you short Stuff." Yusuke said as he walked over to the bedside.

"And who the fuck might you be?" She smirked, her hands tensed up. She was ready for a fight at anytime.

"Calm down. I'm Yusuke. Me, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei saved you." He explained the whole thing to her. The mission and everything.

"I didn't need to be saved. If you guys didn't save me I would have found a way out." She said. Her eyes narrowed.

Hiei gave a small smirk, "It looked like you were more dead than you were alive."

"You shut up you pointy haired freak." Kumori said. She got out of bed but you could see the pain in her eyes.

"Why don't you just lay back down your wounds wont heal if you keep moving around." Yusuke asked.

"I can't trust people I don't know, for all I know is that you could have poisoned me."

"If we really wanted to kill you we would have already." Hiei said and he leaned against the wall.

"So…Kumori, why are you called the chosen one?" Kuwabara asked. Kumori jumped up a couple of feet and her eyes went wide.

"How do you know know my name?" She asked angrily.

"We already told you, Koenma told us to get you and he knows everything about you almost." Yusuke said. Kumori's eyes narrowed.

"I don't like stalker people." she smirked.


End file.
